


I’ve Got A Secret

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: He knows what’s up, and curious, he’s a good brother too, les is observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Les might be ten but he’s good at keeping secrets.





	I’ve Got A Secret

Les can't help but occasionally feel ignored. He was the youngest sibling and was always being compared to his older siblings. He wasn't as crafty as Sarah and wasn't as smart as David, he was average there was nothing special about him. 

Around the newsies, however; he was more than average. They laughed at his jokes and listened to his ideas when no one else would, they gave him tips on his girl Sally and they never once compared him to David or Sarah. He wasn't "David's little brother" or "Sarah's little brother," he was just Les and that was better than anything.

Around the newsies he could be loud and not told to keep quiet. He felt more like himself around the newsies then at home. They didn't treat him differently because of his age, they didn't say "you won't understand."

He was only ten but he knew more than what everyone thinks.

It started when he and Boots were playing uno in the floor of the lodging house, Elmer came stumbling in with his hair sticking up and a purple-ish bruise forming on his neck. The boys all wolf-whistled and began to ask Elmer who the lucky girl was. What they missed was Albert stumbling in a few seconds later looking smug with his hands in his pocket. Les makes eye contact with Albert who just waved and went to talk to Race.

Les was ten, not bLind.

After that, Les noticed a bunch of little things. He noticed the looks Crutchie gave Finch, it was the look he often saw when his Papa looked at his Mamma. He noticed how Race stayed in Brooklyn longer than necessary (he claimed it was his gambling addiction at the races, but Les knew he was lying). He once saw Mush and Blink kissing behind the Lodging House (it was an accident he and Sniper were playing hide and seek).

Les even noticed how his own brother and Jack were constantly touching in some way. He noticed the way Jack kept an arm around David's shoulder, or pulled him by his tie. Les wasn't completely oblivious. 

Les also knew what his parents say and what The Book says. He knows how people can be killed for this behavior. But Les wanted to be okay with this, he wanted for everyone to be okay with this. He was okay with this. 

"David, do you like Jack?" Les asks one evening as they walk home. He looks up at David who's face is slowly turning a bright red.

"Yeah...yeah, of course," David replies, "He's my best friend."

“No,” Les shakes his head, “Like how Papa loves Mamma.”

David’s eyes widen, “Les, you can’t just say that!”

“Why not?”

“Because!” David says, “You wouldn’t understand.”

Les huffs, “I’m ten not stupid!”

“Don’t say stupid. No one said you were!” David argues.

“Then stop saying I won’t understand anything!” Les complains, “Because I know a lot of things.”

“I’m sure you do, Les,” David replies. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Les says, “I don’t mind that you…ya know.”

David smiles and then frowns, “Yeah but not everyone is like you, Les. You can’t tell anyone, not even Mamma and Papa. Not even Sarah.”

“I won’t,” Les says.

“Swear it, Les, because this can get…”

“They could throw everyone in jail,” Les nods. 

“Everyone?”

Les rolls his eyes, “All the newsies, I’m not blind. I see everything that goes on.”

David laughs, “You are certainly observant for a ten year old.”

Les just grins, “I love you, Davey.”

“I love you too, kid.”


End file.
